La phobie du Maze
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Newt, jeune psychiatre, rencontre l'un de ses premiers patients, Thomas, qui souffre d'une mystérieuse phobie . . . Newtmas !
1. Newt

_Bonjour ! Voici une petite fanfiction Newtmas ! Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez donc ( reviews ? :3 )j'espère aussi ne pas être trop influencée inconsciemment par toutes les (géniales) fanfictions que j'ai lues. Bon par contre l'histoire se passe dans un hôpital psychiatrique et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est probable que tout le concept sur lequel j'ai basé l'histoire n'est peut-être pas possible en réalité . . . == ' mais pour le reste j'ai essayé de faire le plus proche de la réalité donc ils ont une assez grande différence d'âge .Et puis, j'ai seulement vu le film donc je ne suis pas toujours certaine de ce que j'écris ( désolée c'est impardonnable je sais x) )._

_Alors bon, évidemment tout appartient à __**James Dashner**__ (mais remarquez on pourrait faire une collecte de fond pour les acheter ! Non ?) sauf quelques éventuels personnages secondaires._

**Rating :** T ( bon je ne suis pas vraiment certaine mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas du M donc voilà )

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! _

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se mordilla nerveusement le pouce. Assis face à son bureau, il contemplait un dossier couleur orange. Une couleur horrible, cet orange, un mélange entre l'orange et le jaune verdâtre. Il se demanda briévement qui choisissait la couleur des dossiers avant de se dire que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il lisait et relisait ces quelques feuilles. Son ordinateur portable, posé à côté de sa lampe, affichait fièrement huit heures depuis quelques minutes.

Ce n'était qu'un dossier. Quelques feuilles de papier. C'était tout ce que représentait cette personne, du moins aux yeux des gens comme lui. Quelques feuilles de papier pour une vie. Une brève présentation de routine : le nom, métier ou études, date de naissance, une photo. Puis suivait une description du problème, de l'univers dans lequel il vivait. Ce n'était que quelques feuilles. Mais c'était son premier dossier. Son propre dossier. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce fut exactement les mots employés par son supérieur, lorsqu'il avait convoqué un Newt un peu inquiet dans son bureau.

« Tenez ! lui avait-il dit, voici votre propre dossier. A la fin du mois, un conseil d'experts décidera d'après vos observations de la meilleure décision à prendre. »

Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire dossier à la banale couverture orange, mais il pouvait faire la différence. C'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer, et le psychiatre comptait bien la saisir. L'un de ses tout premiers patients. Il en avait eu d'autres, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais eut autant de liberté.

Il frissonna brusquement. Et c'était ce qu'il ferait dans le mois suivant qui allait décider si cet homme était fou à lier ou non. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement. Aussi simple que ça. Il saisit à nouveau le dossier, relisant pour une énième fois la première page.

Thomas Marshall. 19 ans. Ils avaient donc neuf ans de différence. Il repensa brièvement sa première année de médecine avec un sourire. Puis continua à lire. Un nom de lieu qui ne lui disait rien, et une photo. Un garçon aux traits fins, d'épais cheveux bruns, une peau plutôt matte, des yeux chocolats et un sourire espiègle. Il poussa un soupir. Il allait sûrement commander à manger ce soir. Il redoutait et attendait trop à la fois le lendemain pour pouvoir préparer quoi que ce soit. Il aurait bien voulu être rassuré par ses amis, mais aucuns qui ne lui était vraiment proche était disponible. Teresa était avec son copain du mois et Newt préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tandis que Minho faisait ce soir-là le DJ en boîte. En temps normal, le jeune homme serait allé soutenir son meilleur ami, mais il avait son travail. Tant pis. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

Il se leva, lâchant enfin le dossier qui l'obsédait, pris sa veste et verrouilla son appartement. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le McDonald le plus proche se trouvait à quelques rues de là.

Malgré les gens qui l'entouraient, qui s'agitaient, le bousculaient, criaient, discutaient les écrans des buildings qui déversaient leurs publicités quotidiennes, et les lumières aveuglantes de cette ville le blondinet restait perdu dans ses pensées. Il boutonna seulement sa veste et remonta son col.

Même en mars, les soirées pouvaient être fraiches. Il repensait, encore et toujours, au « cas ». Selon le dossier, son patient souffrait d'une forme rare et évoluée de claustrophobie. C'était plutôt une sorte de peur irraisonnée de tout grand bâtiment divisé en différentes parties. Cette phobie se manifestait par crise, ce qui la différenciait aussi d'un simple cas de claustrophobie. Parfois le sujet pouvait entrer tranquillement dans un bâtiment, puis faire une crise seulement au bout de quelques heures, voire pas de crises du tout. Dans ces moments-là, il était debout, et scannait la pièce du regard avant de faire le tour du bâtiment en courant et de sortir et d'errer dehors.

Un témoin avait par exemple confié que le phobique ressemblait lors de ses crises à un animal. Cet animal mettait tous ses sens en alerte, à l'affut du moindre danger. Apparemment, c'était plutôt radical. Il fonçait sans se préoccuper du reste. Il mettait sur « pause » le monde externe pour rester concentré sur une seule chose.

Un autre témoin affirmait que lorsqu'il était arrivé dehors, le patient pouvait errer jusqu'à plusieurs heures dehors, à tourner en rond, hébété. Comme s'il l'animal avait disparu et lui avait fait perdre tous ses repères, ses souvenirs.

Tout cela intriguait et déroutait Newt. Le dossier n'indiquait pas si ces crises avaient été déclenchées dans des circonstances particulières ou pas, et surtout leurs nombres. Intérieurement, il avait surnommé cette phobie sans nom le syndrome du Maze. La phobie du labyrinthe. Il avait passé des heures à chercher la meilleure approche. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que les méthodes habituelles. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute un trop plein de stress qui le poussait à ruminer ce dossier pendant des heures.

En commandant son menu, il s'aperçut que d'autres choses manquaient encore au dossier. Et toutes concernaient son patient. Avait-il eut des traumatismes particuliers, des souvenirs ? Des rêves ? Se souvenait-il de ses crises ? Quel était son ressenti ? Ces choses, pourtant fondamentales, n'étaient pas évoquées. Le blond prit alors conscience que son travail consisterait sans doute à soutirer ses informations manquantes au jeune homme, ce que les autres n'avaient visiblement réussi à faire. Il soupira à nouveau, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, son sac en papier à la main. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait.

La journée du lendemain allait être très compliquée.

_Voili voilou ! Alors c'est le premier chapitre, je nes ais pas encore vraiment combien il va en avoir mais pas plus d'une dizaine. C'est ma première fic donc j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis. =3 Merci pour des reviews !_


	2. Première séance

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser car j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site qui ont fait qu'au début le chapitre 1 n'était pas en entier ! Donc vérifiez bien d'abord que vous l'avez lu ! ;)_

_Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de lire, suivre, reviewer cette fiction cela me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux!_

_J'ai une sorte d'impression que mon écriture a changé, mais après tout il n'est pas dans le même esprit que le précédent . . . Et puis il y a des dialogues ( c'est enfin la rencontre de nos deux beaux gosses ! ) Je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez, je souhaite vraiment m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! _

_Merci et bonne lecture ! :)_

Le lendemain, dans le métro, Newt relut encore une fois le dossier. Dossier dont les feuilles commençaient à s'écorner, triturées nerveusement comme elles l'étaient par ses fines mains.

Son imagination commençait déjà à échauffer tous les scénarios possibles, tous les plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Que le dossier soit faux, qu'il se soit trompé de patient, que ce dernier le déteste, empêchant toute possible confidence, que ses observations soient nulles, que sa réputation soit faite comme celui du pire psychiatre des USA . . . Et encore beaucoup d'autres possibilités toujours aussi roses.

Et il était encore en train de triturer ce pauvre dossier qui ne lui avait rien fait (si ce n'est l'agresser visuellement par sa si magnifique couleur). D'ailleurs à force de le lire et relire, il en connaissait les grandes lignes par cœur.

Newt rangea le dossier dans son sac et tenta de se calmer. Alors, son patient se nommait Thomas Marshall, un étudiant en médecine brun aux yeux de la même couleur. Le blond inspira profondément. Thomas avait pas mal d'amis, des notes correctes et était populaire avec les filles. Il avait un petit frère du nom de Chuck et vivait seul. Apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment d'activités particulière, si ce n'était un jogging hebdomadaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le psychiatre sursauta légèrement en entendant le nom de la station où il devait sortir.

Au bout de quelques minutes où il avait repassé en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait lu du dossier, il salua ses différents collègues qui arrivaient, puis se dirigea vers la pièce où son patient arriverait.

Celle-ci était plutôt spacieuse, entièrement peinte en blanc, avec de larges fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière. Elle avait été vraisemblablement aménagée spécialement pour des claustrophobiques.

Le blondinet s'assit sur l'une des chaises et attendit.

5 minutes. Il commença un peu à se détendre bien que la tension fut toujours présente.

Il regarda sa montre. 10 minutes. Il tentait depuis un petit moment de trouver le meilleur moyen de démarrer la conversation.

15 minutes. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter le pauvre blond et laissant entrer un jeune brun.

" Hey, désolé pour le retard, c'est juste que . . ." Le jeune homme se figea en apercevant Newt. Ce dernier perçut la surprise de celui-ci et s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main :

" Bonjour et pas de problèmes. Moi, c'est Newt." Il avait réfléchit à différentes phrases d'approche mais celle-ci était sortie toute seule, et finalement c'était mieux. Cela faisait plus naturel. Le brun, toujours un peu surpris, serra la main tendue :

" Ah, euh . . . Bonjour. Moi, c'est Thomas." Aussitôt le brun se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il répété sa phrase ? Maintenant il passait pour un idiot.

L'étudiant réussit à reprendre un visage neutre et un sourire narquois fendit son visage. Le blond reconnut ce sourire. C'était le même que sur la photo du dossier. Il s'assit et invita Thomas à faire de même. Ce dernier reprit :

" Excusez-moi pour ma surprise. C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune !

\- Pas grave, répondit Newt. Mais dis-moi, c'est plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise ?

\- Bonne, bien sûr ! Thomas eut un petit rire. Je m'imaginais déjà un vieux ronchon et ennuyant !

\- Mais attention, rien ne te dit que je ne sois pas ronchon et ennuyant à défaut d'être vieux. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est vrai que vous restez un psychiatre, même jeune. " Et les yeux du brun perdirent brusquement de leur éclat. Cet éclat que Newt avait entraperçu lorsqu'il riait, cet éclat qui l'avait attendri. Il avait disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Quelque chose d'était refermé en lui. Thomas semblait s'être braqué. Son sourire était passé d'espiègle à sarcastique. Le blond ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais il allait devoir vaincre cette soudaine méfiance. En voyant l'attitude si neutre et froide du jeune homme, il crut presque avoir rêvé l'instant passé.

Le psychiatre contempla le brun, perplexe sur ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Mais la personne assise en face de lui le sortit de ses pensées.

"Allez-vous prendre des notes ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. " fit-il désignant du regard le sac par terre qui laissait apercevoir un carnet.

" Non, ce n'est pas ma méthode." Le blond pensait que le fait de prendre des notes devant son patient pouvait gêner ou stresser ce dernier, l'empêchant de se confier pleinement. Il était important de montrer que l'on faisait écoutait attentivement. Quoique certaines personnes n'aimaient pas que quelqu'un les dévisageât alors qu'elles parlaient d'elles.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas du garçon. Peut-être avait-il dit cela pour le tester aussi, le faire obéir à ses propres règles et voir jusqu'où le psychiatre était prêt à aller pour le faire pousser à parler, que Thomas lui avait dit cela. Mais penser ça, que se soit la vérité ou pas, ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

Alors il prit la parole, brisant le silence qui commençait à être pesant :

" Nous devons nous mettre d'accord à propos de séances. Je pense que tu sais qu'il y en aura une par jour. Comme horaire, tu as le choix entre le début ou fin de matinée, ou alors en fin d'après-midi."

Le blond patienta, laissant le temps à l'étudiant de réfléchir. Il avait pris délibérément le choix de ne pas le questionner sur son brusque changement d'humeur. Il ne pouvait pas encore aller sur ce terrain-là. Il se donnait environ une semaine pour réussir à le pousser à se confier à lui. il devait y aller doucement. Le questions plus sérieuses viendraient quand le brun perdrait cette méfiance et aurait plus confiance en lui.

" Je viendrais en fin d'après-midi" dit-il finalement.

Newt hocha de la tête et prit mentalement note de se le marquer plus tard.

" Vers 16h alors. "

Puis il se mit à poser quelques questions. La plupart étaient des plus banales, et il en connaissait déjà la réponse grâce au dossier. Il en profitait donc pour détailler plus amplement le jeune homme qui parlait.

Ce dernier portait un jean bleu délavé, des Vans bien usées et un sweat noir. Celui-ci avait en son centre un smiley grimaçant que cachaient partiellement ses bras croisés. Ce smiley jaune si caractéristique fit sourire Newt. Il croisa aussitôt le regard interrogateur de Thomas.

"J'adore Nirvana " dit le blond. les yeux du bruns s'écarquillèrent avant de se détourner.

" Je n'ai . . . jamais vraiment écouté " avoua à son tour l'étudiant.

Un air de surprise se peignit sur le visage du psychiatre.

"Attends . . . Tu portes un sweat avec leur symbole et tu n'as jamais écouté ? "

Le silence éloquent de son patient lui répondit. Le blondinet laissa alors échapper un petit rire. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de se décharger de toute cette tension accumulée. Il allait devoir s'occuper de sa culture musicale en plus ? Et puis l'air honteux qu'avait eu le brun était à mourir de rire.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que ledit brun le fixait, surpris. Son rire était surprenant. En l'entendant, Thomas avait eu lui aussi envie de rire à son tour. Mais c'était totalement idiot. Alors il eut seulement un petite sourire en coin.

"Il faut que t'écoutes ça ! " s'exclama Newt.

Son patient allait lui répondre que non, c'était gentil, mais que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Mais l'autre le prit de court en brandissant son Smartphone d'un air victorieux. Aussitôt, il lança la chanson et poussa le son au maximum. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

_I'm so happy, 'cause tueday I found my friends _

_They're in my head_

_I'm so ugly, but it's okay 'cause so are you _

La voix éraillée du chanteur remplit la pièce. Et pendant quelques minutes, on entendait seulement la musique.

Le blond regardait le jeune homme, épiant son visage à la recherche de la moindre réaction.

" C'est pas mal." Le brun devait même avouer, au fond de lui, s'il mettait de côté sa mauvaise foi, que c'était vraiment pas mal. C'était du bon vieux rock qui vous prenait aux tripes.

Newt rangea son portable.

"Content que ça te plaise. C'est Lithium, ma chanson préférée."

Puis il annonça :

" On peut dire que la chanson est finie. Rendez-vous demain à 16H."

Thomas se leva et attrapa son sac. Il allait sortir du champ de vision du blond lorsque celui-ci lui lança:

"A demain !"Il jeta un coup d'œil au sweat et ajouta : "Tu devrais vraiment écouter d'autres chansons, elles sont géniales."

Le brun marmonna un vague "Ouais, à demain" et disparut.

_Voila ! je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là ! Je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :3 Je pensais le faire un peu plus long mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! A bientôt !_


	3. Mes amis

_Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Je vous remercie encore de me lire, me reviewer, me favoriser ( on va dire que ça se dit ) et me follower ! _

_On va en savoir un petit peu plus sur ce qu'ils pensent l'un de l'autre . . . _

_Je vous fais des gros bisous ! Bonne lecture !_

Aussitôt sortit, Thomas se précipita vers son scooter et mit son casque. Avec un peu de chance et s'il se dépêchait, il ne serait pas en retard. Mais en réalité, il avait surtout été pressé de sortir. Mis à part que le fait qu'il doive aller voir un psychiatre l'agaçait prodigieusement, ce bâtiment avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Enfermé entre ces murs blancs, il n'était pas à l'aise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant l'université. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant que les élèves entraient seulement en classe.

Enfin, il se glissa parmi les élèves et s'installa près d'Alby et Brenda. Heureusement que son meilleur ami avait pensé à lui. Le jeune homme et son amie le regardaient d'ailleurs d'un air interrogateur.

"Je vous l'avait dit, j'étais chez le psy ." Il avait prononcé cet phrase avec un certain dégout. La jeune fille eut un regard compatissant et commença à lui poser quelques questions. Alby ne dit rien de plus, comme à son habitude. Mais son silence et son attitude étaient suffisamment évocatrices pour que le brun comprenne le message. Il leur raconta donc sa première séance. Il leur raconta tout, de son retard à Nirvana. A la fin, son meilleur eut un sourire narquois tandis que Brenda éclatait de rire.

" J'ai honte pour toi. " rigola-t-elle. Alors que le brun la fusillait du regard, elle ajouta:

" Non mais Tom', il y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Au lieu de tomber sur un vieux ronchon, t'es tombé sur un jeune sympa ! Et mignon j'suis sûre ! Dis moi comment il est ! " Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Il est pas si beau que ça." La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Enfin, il est mignon tu vois, blond aux yeux bleus et tout mais voilà quoi . . . "répondit-il maladroitement. Il se força à poursuivre sans bafouiller: " Et je sais pas s'il est si sympa que ça."

Alby le regarda d'un air étrange, comme s'il essayait de deviner ses pensées mais ne dit rien. Brenda, elle, poursuivit sur sa lancée, bien décidée à continuer à taquiner le jeune homme :

" Ah . . . Donc il est vraiment mignon. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Vu que tu sembles vraiment être tombé sous son charme ! "

Ses joues se colorèrent avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne se venge en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Brenda qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il avait peut-être pensé pendant un moment que le blond était pas mal. Voire mignon même. Mais cela ne signifiait rien ! Et ses joues rouges non plus. Alby se tourna vers lui et prit la parole :

" Tes séances, t'as pris quoi comme heure ?

\- A 16 h. Thomas prit une moue boudeuse d'un enfant de cinq ans . Il a dit que c'était pas mal, parce que je serais peut-être de meilleure humeur après avoir vu mes potes. "

Alby ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et il échangea un regard complice avec Brenda. Ce psychiatre, en plus de plaire à leur ami plus qu'il ne l'admettait, il semblait aussi avoir un certain sens de l'humour.

Après que l'étudiant fut parti, Newt resta encore affalé sur sa chaise pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans ses pensées. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur le bureau en bois. Finalement tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Il comprenait parfaitement la réticence du brun. Passer comme fou aux yeux des autres n'était pas la meilleure expérience du monde. Le blond l'avait même trouvé sympathique. Au bout de quelques temps, ils réussiraient sûrement à se faire l'un à l'autre. Il se surprit même à être _optimiste_.

A ce moment-là son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit et vit un message de Teresa.

" Alors ce patient ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Il est beau ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?lol \\(*O*)/ "

Il sourit en essayant de retenir un petit rire. Teresa tout craché. Elle avait toujours réussit à le faire sourire, à le réconforter quand ça n'allait pas. Et son appétit pour les hommes la perdrait. Peut-être même finirait-elle couguar ? Il s'imagina une Teresa vieille de 50 ans, mais la vision le fit grimacer. Et puis elle se serait sûrement calmée. Il pianota sur son clavier :

"Un magnifique brun ténébreux, si tu savais comme il embrasse bien . . . Non mais ça allait. Je me fait même peur, je suis "optimiste", imagine ! "

Il patienta un moment. Puis se mit à regretter ce qu'il avait tapé. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu de son amie, et elle le comprendrait. Mais il pouvait être certain qu'elle n'allait pas cesser de lui parler de ce "magnifique brun ténébreux". Il n'était pas du tout ténébreux, d'ailleurs. Juste un étudiant comme les autres. Bon, il était peut-être mignon. Voire carrément pas mal avec son petit air mutin, ses yeux chocolat et ses cheveux en bataille. La réponse de la jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Le blond se demanda si elle travaillait vraiment. A moins qu'elle ne fasse rien à son boulot.

"Ouuuh ! Je veux le rencontrer ! :3 OMG mon Newt optimiste ?! Bouge pas, j'appelle Minho et le SAMU !( a moins que ce ne soit l'effet de ce magnifique brun ténébreux . . . ) "

Ledit Newt eut un sifflement agacé. Comme il le craignait, elle allait lui rabâcher les oreilles avec Thomas maintenant. Il renonça à lui répondre et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. Après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Pas totalement.

Il sortit de la pièce blanche. Un autre de ses patients l'attendait. Une de ses collègue était en arrêt maladie, et c'était lui qui devait s'occuper de ses patients.

Pour Thomas, la journée continua tranquillement. Mis à part le fait qu'il ne cessait de penser au psychiatre grâce à une certaine personne surexcitée qui ne cessait de sauter à côté de lui. Il grimaça un instant tant le babillage de Brenda l'agaçait. C'était un mélange des potins de l'école et de questions sur le blond. D'habitude, cela lui aurait changé les idées et il l'aurait sans doute taquinée aussi. Mais pas maintenant. Il était de mauvaise humeur, il s'était levé de mauvais pied ce matin et par dessus tout Newt occupait ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Si elle continuait de demander s'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle le rencontre et qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble, il allait faire un meurtre. Alby ne disait toujours rien, mais son sourire amusé parlait pour lui. Le brun commençait à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, lorsque son ami chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle gloussa un peu. Et Thomas remercia silencieusement son ami d'avoir détourné l'attention de Brenda. Elle avait trouvé un autre sujet de conversation que le psychiatre et les possibilités que Thomas et lui ressentent une quelconque attirance.

Alby lui glissa :

" De rien mec, mais promet moi de dormir au moins huit heures cette nuit, on dirait un zombie."

Son meilleur ami lui répondit par un regard agacé. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été surprotecteur sur les bords. Et depuis la conversation à la cafétéria à midi, où Sonya n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de dire qu'il était temps de trouver quelqu'un à ce " pauvre Thomas qui n'a toujours personne et qui ressemble à un zombie". Et ses amis ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de chercher à lui trouver "quelqu'un " comme ils disaient. Apparemment tout le monde était bon à prendre, même son psychiatre ! Soi-disant pour le sauver de la solitude qui rongeait ce " pôvre thomas zombifié "Et pour ce faire ils voulaient en plus lui enlever ses valises sous les yeux. Et lui qui avait déménagé loin de ses parents, et tout seul, pour plus de liberté ! Il se retrouvait avec des parents de substitution . . .


	4. Brenda

Et la semaine passa. Oh, bien sûr, pas aussi calmement et rapidement que peut le faire penser cette phrase. Cette semaine avait été ardue, surtout pour Newt et son patient. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal à s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Le psychiatre tentait peu à peu de briser les barrières qui empêchaient l'étudiant de se confier. Et au fil des séances, la méfiance s'estompait. Il parlait de plus en plus librement et les quelques discussions que le brun avait eu avec Alby sur ce sujet y étaient certainement pour quelque chose. Thomas se prit même à penser que le blond était sympathique. Ce dernier était toujours attentif à la moindre de ces réactions et s'efforçait de ne pas le blesser. Et le brun lui en était reconnaissant pour le tact dont il faisait preuve.

Quant à Newt, celui-ci trouvait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Sans doute que la semaine suivante pourrait-il entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Donc, en ce vendredi, alors que Thomas sortait de la cafétéria avec Alby et Brenda, l'étudiant sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient légèrement en retrait et parlaient à voix basse. Enfin, Brenda chuchotait plus ou moins discrètement et Alby approuvait d'un signe de tête. Ces messes basses avaient lieu depuis ce fameux lundi. Si l'on ajoutait les fréquents coup d'oeils de son amie qui se croyait discrète, cela faisait beaucoup.

Le brun supplia le ciel d'avoir pitié de lui et que sa paranoïa ait prit le dessus sur lui. Que ses amis ne soient pas en train de prévoir quelque chose de totalement foireux. Voire quelque chose pour le caser avec quelqu'un, ce qui serait le pire de tous les plans foireux qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Aussi, lorsque l'étudiante s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, Thomas se préparait au pire. Peut-être même que cela aurait un rapport avec Newt. Si quelqu'un le voyait, de là-haut, que cette personne ait pitié de lui. Il voyait déjà assez le psychiatre comme ça. Il y pensait aussi assez souvent.

Il fut donc d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle lui dit :

"Tom' ! Alb' m'a dit que ce soir passait le film qu'on voulait aller voir !" Et elle lui sourit de plus belle et Thomas se raidit.

"Mais vu qu'on est vendredi, ce soir j'vais en boîte, donc la séance de 17h15 ça te dit ?"

L'inquiétude de Thomas s'envola. C'était seulement ça. Mais ça n'expliquait vraiment tous ces murmures dans son dos. Peut-être comptait-elle ensuite le traîner en boîte ? Mais peut-être aussi avait-il un peu de chance.

Il accepta.

Il avait envie de le voir, ce film, et puis il devait absolument se changer les idées. Il devait cesser de se tracasser sans cesse. Surtout si c'était à cause de ce psychiatre et de la chose qui l'avait forcé à le voir. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs ce que le blond lui avait dit, un jour où Thomas était particulièrement tendu ?

"Tu devrais te lâcher un peu plus. "

Se lâcher. Se détendre. Se défouler. Pourquoi pas. Arrêter de stresser pour cette année de médecine qui déciderait de son avenir.

Les voix de ses amis le sortit de ses pensées et il se joignit à eux.

15h50.

Thomas jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Brenda sur ses talons alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Pile assez de temps. La jeune fille le rattrapa et brandit fièrement un casque de moto devant le brun (dont la tête devait être assez comique).

"Ca te dit qu'on aille ensemble, beau brun ? Fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

\- Pourquoi pas. " Dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de prononcer.

Avant de se figer.

Ne venait-il tout de même pas de dire . . .

En fin de compte, même si quelqu'un là-haut voulait bien l'aider, Thomas se mettait très bien dans les problèmes tout seul. Merci bien, et bravo lui-même. Il avait dit pourquoi pas, ce qui équivalait à un oui, sans aucun doute. Surtout pour une Brenda déchaînée bien déterminée à voir Newt. Il se gifla mentalement en voyant l'air victorieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer.

L'étudiant tenta de se reprendre ( Bon sang, ce n'était que Brenda ! ) et de la décourager de venir.

"Oh, mais tu ne vas quand même pas m'accompagner chez le psy ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas très intéressant, je ne fais que lui raconter ma petite vie monotone, tu vas t'ennuyer! " Rit-il, un peu nerveusement.

Mais ce fut en vain. L'étudiante était décidée.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

"Tom', je fais ça pour toi moi ! Pour voir si c'est quelqu'un de bien !" Et comme son ami affichait un air clairement sceptique, elle poursuivit :

" Si vraiment je m'ennuie, et s'il est aussi mignon qu'il paraît, je n'aurais qu'à le mater tout tranquillement ! A moins que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ?"

Elle lui fit une fausse mine désespérée. Voyant qu'elle avait pratiquement gagné, elle prit un sourire qui se voulait convainquant et désigna la moto :

"Allez, on ne va quand même pas arriver en retard, si ? "

Thomas soupira et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital.

A l'accueil, Thomas fut plutôt surpris (et content aussi, autant se l'avouer, ce n'était après tout qu'une bien maigre vengeance, non ?) de voir que sa Brenda qui n'avait peur de rien était assez mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère aseptisée.

En dernier recours, le jeune homme lui proposa bien d'attendre à l'accueil, mais elle dédaigna la question d'un geste et le dépassa.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs (toujours aussi froid et blancs, d'ailleurs).

Quelqu'un devait le détester et l'avait maudit.

Ou alors il n'avait pas de chance.

Sa meilleure amie allait assommer le jeune psychiatre de questions. Voire même lui faire du rentre-dedans plus ou moins subtil. Voire même sous-entendre quelque chose entre eux, ou alors quelque chose de la part du brun.

Thomas considéra les pires scénarios possibles, les uns après les autres.

Brenda, quant à elle, sautillait devant lui à la recherche de la salle. Cette fille était une vraie pile électrique.

Il se reconnecta avec le monde lorsque ils furent arrivés devant la pièce et que Brenda l'interpella.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Thomas lui jeta un dernier regard qu'il espérait menaçant, pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose d'idiot.

"Bonjour ! "

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, comme si une tornade était passée. Ce qui, dans l'esprit de Thomas, n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Brenda entra fièrement tout en jetant des petits coup d'oeils autour d'elle. Thomas la suivait, un peu effacé.

Newt se releva de la chaise où il était assis. Un légère surprise s'empara de lui, vite remplacée par un grand sourire.

Le blond espérait être convaincant, parce qu'en réalité, il était assez déboussolé. Qui était cette jeune fille et que faisait-elle ici ? Avec Thomas, en plus ?

Il serra la main de la jeune fille qui se présenta rapidement :

"Brenda. Une très bonne amie de Tom', j'espère qu'il vous a parlé de moi ! Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'étudiant qui semblait subitement trouver ses pieds plus intéressant que tout le reste.

\- Bien sûr ! La fameuse Brenda ! Moi c'est Newt. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Il se tourna vers le brun.

"Et toi, ça va ?"

Le blond perçut sa gêne alors qu'il marmonnait un oui et vous .

Le psychiatre avait l'impression que les yeux de son patient lui envoyaient des signaux de détresse. Allait-il devoir la faire sortir ? Après tout, il était prévisible qu'en présence de son amie, l'étudiant serait moins enclin à lui dire certaines choses.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui ne cessait de le détailler. Cela le gênait de lui demander de sortir, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

"Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d'attendre votre ami à l'accueil ?"

Bon, il aurait pu faire plus subtil. Beaucoup plus subtil même. Mais après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait, non ? C'était lui le professionnel ici.

Il fut tout de même soulagé lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, tout sourire, non sans avoir lancé un dernier :

"On va parler après, Tommy ! "

Le psychiatre ne savait pas pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse. En réalité, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Et le dit Tommy soupira tandis que Newt essayait de se retenir de rire.

Le brun le regarda, inquiet :

"Qui a-t-il ?

\- Rien, C'est juste que... Le blond tenta de s'arrêter de rire. Mon dieu, que j'aime ce surnom !

Tommy ! "Fit-il d'une voix aïgue.

Son patient le fixa un instant avant de se mette à rire avec lui.

Après avoir reprit leur calme, Newt lança à Thomas :

" Alors Tommy, tu veux rester debout toute l'heure ou tu préfère t'assoir ? C'est peut-être un peu plus confortable non ? "

L'étudiant s'assit, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard furieux.

**Voilà. Euuh . . . je suis énormément, totalement désolée de vous avoir fait tellement attendre. En plus, le chapitre n'est pas super long. Désolée ( en plus je n'ai pas d'excuses ...)**

**Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup. Cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur quand je vois que quelqu'un m'a reviewé, ou alors followé, ou même favorisé ! Merci ! Vraiment merci beaucoup ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il y a 13 favoris ( oui 13, ça veut dire 13 personnes qui ont mis en favoris et aimé ma petite histoire ! ) et 22 follows ( ça veut dire que 22 personnes aiment ce que j'écris ou veulent lire la suite ! Woow ) Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais assez à vous remerciez !**

**Merci à :**

**EnoraDixon ; PastelSugar ; cendres ; Hayato-sama ; edgarde ; LaulauNewt ; Mellark-Newtmas ; woloopie ; EmissaireStilinsky ; Punkmx ; Mogusa ; woiliou ; Kalice takihako ; little-Katsu ; love-percabeth-56 ; Eilaroc ; Winterwriting ; ClaraTMR ; Raven Howl ; titinesister ; lunakunaalna ; Bisous noirs ; Asylum Grey ; marimina ; miniceleste32 .**

**Juste, vous faites comment pour avoir tellement d'imagination pour vos pseudos ? C'est une question que je me suis déjà posée mais là bravo ! Quant à celle ( et ceux ? ) qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous fais un gros bisous ( vous pouvez refusez hein ;) ) et un gros merci (en plus des autres ! ) .**

**Particulièrement à ABeautifulMyth ( magnifique pseudo, d'ailleurs !) merci de m'envoyer une review à chaque fois ( je crois ) et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ( je te le dis ici parce que comme ça j'oublie pas et c'est enfin fait ! ) à Komory aussi, ainsi que les Guests ( inconnus malheureusement ) je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour les fautes ( la fille qui dit ça à a fin du chapitre et qui ne va sûrement pas se relire ;) ) surtout que je suis en train d'en relire et ... **

**VOUS ETES TOUS GENIAUX ! ( c'est officiel je suis un peu malade ) **


	5. Retrouvailles

_Bonjour, Bonne lecture !_ _Je vous propose un groupe ( dont je suis trop fan en ce moment ) pour accompagner votre lecture si vous en avez la possibilité :_

**_Civil Twilight_** _( toutes les chansons que vous voulez )_

Newt raccompagna Thomas jusqu'à l'accueil. Ils discutaient du film que le brun allait voir plus tard. Même s'il ne lui avait pas tout raconté, le blond avait bien compris que Brenda avait organisé tout un plan pour le voir. Il eut un sourire amusé en y pensant. Il avait poussé son patient à parler, et de ce qu'il en savait, cette fille était plutôt originale.

Donc finalement tout s'était à nouveau bien passé. Bien qu'il ait senti l'étudiant un peu tendu au début. C'était sans doute à cause de l'irruption de son amie, mais le psychiatre ne voyait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

En tout cas, grâce à elle, il avait trouvé l'arme fatale : ce si magnifique surnom. En effet, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois ainsi, pour voir comment le brun réagissait. Et celui-ci perdait apparemment tous ces moyens lorsque le blond le surnommait Tommy. Une jolie teinte carmin lui montait aux joues, tandis qu'il prenait une moue boudeuse que Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Ils arrivèrent devant Brenda qui pianotait distraitement sur son smartphone. Elle se leva d'un bond. Ils saluèrent le psychiatre et sortirent.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la moto de Thomas, la jeune fille ne cessait de le traiter de tous les noms d'un ton qui se voulait furieux mais qui était plus qu'amusé qu'autre chose :

"Faux frère ! Tu aurais pu me présenter ce beau gosse avant quand même ! Il faut bien s'entraider entre amis normalement ! Et moi qui t'arrange le coup avec pleins de jolies filles ... Espèce d'ingrat !"

Thomas n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais entendre son amie parler sans cesse des nombreuses qualités de son psychiatre le gênait.

Soudain, elle arrêta son monologue et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui :

"En fait, tu voulais le garder pour toi tout seul !" A présent, elle semblait réfléchir et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à son ami : " C'est pour ça que cela ne marchait pas avec les filles que je t'avait présenté ..."

Thomas sursauta en l'entendant, pensa à la contredire, mais décida de laisser couler. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie faisait des suppositions idiotes, non ? Et puis la contredire prouverait que cela avait de l'importance pour lui.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai, évidemment. A force de vivre avec Brenda, il connaissait sa façon de penser.

Mais elle le connaissait très bien aussi . Et puis elle arrivait parfois à comprendre ses pensées mieux que lui-même. Elle avait d'ailleurs été l'une des premières à lui suggérer de voir quelqu'un pour l'aider. Et pour l'instant, cela avait marché.

Elle s'écria : " Mais pour te punir, tu vas aller avec moi en boîte ce soir ! Alby m'a lâchement abandonnée pour passer la soirée avec sa Sonya, et puis t'as l'air tendu !

\- D'accord, mais juste pour te faire plaisir hein ... "

Thomas soupira, juste pour la forme, parce qu'au fond cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était pas éclaté. La proposition de Brenda était une bonne idée. Pour l'instant.

De son côté, Newt, après les avoir vu partir alors que la jeune fille semblait disputer son ami pour il ne savait quelle raison, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea à son tour vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Perdu dans la foule hétérogène du métro, entre une vieille femme et un homme en costume, il resta debout et sortit ses écouteurs. Puis il saisit son portable, et se mit à parcourir sa playlist. Civil Twilight. Parfait pour qu'il se détende un peu. Il eut un léger sourire. On était enfin le week-end. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils avaient prévu de se voir au moins une fois pendant ces deux jours. Ce qui annonçait des fous rires et des idioties à n'en plus finir.

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se sortir son patient de la tête. Enfin, Thomas. Il ne cessait de penser au brun, et même s'il essayait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait de pensées purement professionnelles, cela le gênait.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant son appartement du cinquième étage. Le moins cher de l'immeuble, évidemment. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il roulait sur l'or.

Il déverrouilla la porte, alluma la lumière et posa ses affaires. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un éclatant sourire, qu'il réprima bien vite, alors qu'il voyait Minho et Teresa affalés devant la TV.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites-là, les moches ? "

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Minho lui fit un clin d'oeil et Teresa lui tira la langue :

" C'est elle qui m'a obligé, Newtie, je t'assure ! Fit Minho d'un air pathétique.

\- Même pas vrai ! Et puis, de toute façon, notre petit Newtie ne râlera pas, parce que ses deux meilleurs amis lui auront grave manqué, qu'il est content de nous voir, et qu'il a plein de trucs à nous raconter ! Elle lui sourit. Je me trompe, Newtie ?

\- Déjà, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de m'appeler Newtie alors que je suis très en colère. Dit-il avec un faux air menaçant tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur la canapé et que ses amis lui faisait deux la place entre eux deux.

Et puis j'ai l'impression que vous allez me bouffer, là. Reprit-il quand il vit les regards du jeune homme et de la jeune fille sur lui. Et j'étouffe ! Dis-moi Min', t'as pris combien de kilos ?! "

Teresa rit alors qu'elle remontait le son de la télévision. Ils se blottirent tous les trois les uns contre les autres, comme lorsqu'ils étaient de tout jeunes adolescents. Et le blond laissa son premier vrai sourire de la soirée atteindre ses lèvres, et que Minho et Teresa se disputaient à cause du programme TV.

_Sorry, encore un chapitre très court alors que c'est au bout d'au moins un mois ... J'essaye de me dire que la suite viendra plus vite, mais bon. _

_Merci beaucoup de me lire, j'espère que cela vous plaît ! Je remercie encore plus les gens qui me suivent, qui me mettent en favoris ( alors qu'on est que au début, WOW et un BIG merci et pleins de bisous ) Quant à ceux qui me donnent leurs avis, merci beaucoup, cela compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Cela fait toujours différent lorsqu'on a l'avis de quelqu'un. _

_Donc merci, merci, merci,merci. Thank you, Danke sehr, et voilà les autres langues j'ai la flemme de réfléchir. _

_Je vous dis Enjoy, vu comment je suis heureuse lorsque je lis vos messages même si là je les appréhende un peu ... _

_Bisous !_


	6. En soirée

_Bonjour ! Vous avez vu, je suis déjà là ! Youhou ça fait même pas un mois je crois ! Je vous avait dit que j'essayerai de me rattraper ... Et en plus je crois bien qu'il fait à peu près le double du précédent ! Sincèrement, j'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions, parce que chapitre est en coupure totale avec les précédents selon moi, et puis ça se réchauffe d'un coup ! _

_Merci beaucoup encore pour vos superbes reviews qui embellissent ma journée ! Et aussi à tous ceux et celle qui me suivent et me mettent en favoris ! Gros bisous et Enjoy !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**En musique, pourquoi pas du Muse, ou alors allumez la radio ( et je ne parle ni de France musique ou de France culture hein ! ;) ). Ce chapitre se passe en boîte, donc de l'électro si vous en avez la possibilité. **

"Allez Thomas, viens danser ! "

Ledit Thomas, assit au bar en train de siroter sa bière d'un air maussade, ne bougeât pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de fixer la masse compacte de danseurs devant lui.

Homme ou femme, tous se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique sur la piste, d'une façon sensuelle ou coincée. Alors que le DJ semblait vouloir éclater les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment.

Le brun se mit à récapituler mentalement sa soirée.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ?

Ah, oui. Brenda. Il reprit une gorgée de bière.

A la fin du film et tandis qu'ils sortaient du cinéma, ils s'étaient échangés leurs opinions respectives, ainsi ce qui allait ou pas selon eux dans ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Comme souvent, leurs avis étaient diamétralement opposés, et le débat fut houleux. Brenda appréciait les acteurs alors que Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de les critiquer.

Puis ils avaient décidé d'aller chez la jeune fille au lieu de se séparer. Et son amie lui avait redemandé de l'accompagner en soirée. Elle lui avait plutôt ordonné, pour être exact. Et toutes les résistances qu'avait échauffé Thomas étaient tombées les unes après les autres.

"Je suis fatigué. " Elle l'ignora purement et simplement, accordant plus d'attention à la glace en face d'elle qu'au jeune homme à côté.

"On n'a pas encore mangé. " Elle commença à mettre du mascara et lui répondit : "On mangera après Tom', tu dois absolument te changer les idées. "

"Je n'ai pas pu me changer, alors que toi, si. " Il croisa les bras et fit la moue. En effet, elle portait une ravissante robe bleue qui la mettait en valeur, alors que lui n'avait que son sempiternel jean délavé et un t-shirt Dark Vador. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, absorbée par son maquillage avant de dire: " T'inquiète, peu importe ce que tu portes, t'es sexy, mon Tommy. " A ces mots, l'étudiant rougit, pensant inévitablement à Newt et à l'intonation si particulière qu'il avait lorsqu'il prononçait son surnom. Et à son rire, aussi.

Et les autres réclamations qu'il pu faire furent balayées d'un signe de main, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du miroir pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle eut un minuscule sourire satisfait. Apparemment, la vue lui plaisait. Et environ une heure après, le voilà dans cette boîte de nuit trop remplie.

Son amie revint près de lui, et il se reconnecta avec le présent. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et chuchota d'un air malicieux : " Mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de me rejoindre parce que tu risque de devoir rentrer seul, ce soir. " Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en désignant du menton un jeune homme brun qui la matait allégrement, de ce que l'étudiant pouvait en voir. " Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais. " Elle eut un petit rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

" Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?! Pas la peine de me refaire un cours, je sais ce qu'est un préservatif, merci. "

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire auquel il répondit timidement, et elle alla retrouver son "coup d'un soir" comme elle aimait les appeler. Il se décida à aller danser. Après tout, son amie allait prendre du bon temps, lui aussi y avait droit. Il vida son verre et se leva.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait. Il se décida à l'écouter et partit sur la piste. Après tout, il n'allait pas non plus passer la soirée seul comme un associable alors que son amie l'abandonnait et prenait son pied, en plus !

Thomas ferma les yeux. Il se laissait aller, porté par la musique, et les gens autour de lui. Il aimait danser, au fond, et les quelques verres qu'il avait bu l'aidaient sûrement à se détendre. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait repéré une blonde qui se trémoussait près de lui et une rousse que le regardait.

Dansant toujours, il se rapprocha de la blonde et eut un sourire pour la rousse. La blonde lui fit un sourire aguicheur en ondulant outrageusement des hanches. L'air se réchauffait peu à peu, enfin surtout le corps de Thomas.

Il dansa ainsi pendant, 15, 20, 30 minutes, sans trop se fatiguer. Le brun perdit toutes notions de temps. Seuls comptaient la musique et ses corps qui dansaient, qui bougeaient, comme en osmose parfaite les uns avec les autres.

De chaude, l'ambiance se fit d'un seul coup sensuelle, voire érotique à voir comme certains dansaient. L'esprit de Thomas nota distraitement que la musique avait changé de registre, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

Dans cette masse confuse et hétérogène, il distingua un jeune homme. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il apercevait sa fine silhouette et ses cheveux blonds aux reflets ambrés. L'étudiant n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet inconnu. Il l'attirait. Sa façon de se mouvoir, de danser, sa silhouette, tout ce qu'il arrivait à deviner. Il était attirant et intriguant à la fois. Thomas était tel une abeille attirée par une fleur. Cette plante qui avait capté son regard au milieu de toutes les autres fleurs. Et elles semblaient fades, ces autres fleurs, face à lui, à présent. Et comme toute abeille, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de sa fleur.

Thomas n'était pas gay. Du moins, pas vraiment. Il avait déjà embrassé un homme, et même si c'était différent d'avec une fille, cela ne le choquait pas. Mais les rares relations ou aventures qu'il avait eu avaient toujours été avec une fille. Bon s'il devait être honnête, il y avait bien eu cette fois, avec lui, mais ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Il s'approchait donc du jeune homme, jusqu'à en frôler son dos. Ils dansèrent un moment ainsi, le souffle de Thomas chatouillant la nuque du blond.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, ses mains se firent baladeuses, mais toujours attentives au moindres mouvements de l'homme. L'étudiant céda donc à la tentation et laissa ses mains toucher, timidement d'abord, les épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne régissant pas vraiment, le brun s'enhardit et ses doigts caressèrent ses omoplates et ses os qu'il devinait à travers le t-shirt, avant de descendre doucement.

L'abeille butina la fleur.

Le blond semblait se détendre sous les mains de Thomas. Il continua donc ses caresses un petit moment. Ses mains effleurèrent ses fesses, avant que le brun ne laisse tomber ses bras. L'autre ne régissait pas, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que la main du blond vint chercher la sienne dans un mouvement timide. Ayant l'approbation qu'il attendait, l'étudiant se colla alors quasiment contre le blond, son dos contre son torse et ses mains sur les hanches de l'inconnu. Et leurs mains entreprirent de se découvrir mutuellement. Le brun put enfin caresser son ventre, tandis que le blond lui parcourait le dos.

L'étudiant ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'en foutait. Peut-être était-il en train de caresser le corps si excitant de cet inconnu, peut-être était-il en train de rêver, peut-être que l'inconnu était laid comme un pou, peut-être était-il dangereux. De toute façon, son odeur et sa chaleur, combinés aux effets de l'alcool, lui tournaient la tête et lui faisait perdre pied. Que toutes ses peurs, toutes ces règles qu'il s'était fixés, que tout aille se faire foutre.

Le blond pencha la tête, découvrant ainsi une parcelle de sa nuque, que Thomas dévora du regard. Le jeune homme poussait de légers soupirs de plaisirs, et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser furtivement cette nuque si tentatrice.

Mon dieu. Il devenait fou, sans aucun doute. Fou de son odeur, de sa peau et de son corps. Et cette musique qui battait toujours furieusement à ses oreilles, et ces gens qui bougeaient autour d'eux, et l'alcool qui lui faisait perdre ses repères ...

Mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, le blond tenta d'apercevoir quel était ce mystérieux inconnu qui le tenait dans ses bras. Et il se retourna soudainement.

Merde.

Sans le savoir, deux jeunes hommes eurent simultanément la même pensée.

Et c'est un Thomas rouge de honte qui lâchait un Newt devenu blanc comme un linge. Le brun recula précipitamment, bousculant quelques personnes agacées au passage.

Merde. Merde. Une seule pensée s'affichait dans son cerveau qui indiquait hors-service. Putain. De merde. Il avait chauffé son psychiatre. Il l'avait caressé. Tenu dans ses bras. Il s'enfuit pitoyablement en bafouillant quelques excuses. L'étudiant en médecine ne voyait plus rien, sauf la porte devant lui qui lui apparaissait comme le Messie au milieu du désert, et le visage horrifié du blondinet.

Dans un certain sursaut de lucidité ( étonnant vu la situation et les verres qu'il avait bu ), et l'air frais lui remettant sûrement les idées en place, il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Thomas décida fermement de tout oublier de cette soirée, et relégua ce souvenir humiliant au fond de sa mémoire. La seule pensée qu'il s'autorisa fut qu'il n'accepterait PLUS JAMAIS de retourner dans cette boîte, Brenda ou pas.

Newt resta planté au milieu de la piste, comme une statue. Jusqu'à ce que certains lui crient que "Soit tu danses soit tu dégage blondinet, on est en boîte là ! " . Donc le psychiatre, encore hébété, s'assit au bar et commanda une vodka. D'habitude il ne buvait pas beaucoup, et surtout pas d'alcool fort, c'était plutôt Minho, mais d'habitude il ne se faisait pas chauffer par un patient en soirée !

Il but le verre d'une traite, fixant le fond d'un oeil un peu vitreux.

Putain de merde.

Non loin de lui, Teresa discutait distraitement avec son copain, préférant visiblement passer de temps sa main sur ses abdos. Bon, voir Teresa palper -de-muscles n'était pas la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de penser à autre chose. Newt pouvait être très doué pour fuir ces "autres choses" qui ne l'arrangeaient pas et qu'il reléguait très très loin de ses pensées. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui cela ne marchait pas. Il ne cessait de penser au fait que son patient l'avait ... _caressé. _

A la vérité, ce n'était pas véritablement ça le pire, non. A la limite, Newt pouvait comprendre que Thomas ait été emballé par ses hormones, après tout il n'avait que 19 ans, voilà, c'était parfaitement compréhensible, surtout avec quelques verres dans le sang. Ce qui était moins compréhensible, et c'était là que se situait le noeud du problème, c'était la réaction du blond. Il n'avait but que deux-trois verres et n'avait pas été ivre, donc pas d'excuses de ce côté-là. En fait ce qui le gênait, c'est que Thomas avait été plus entreprenant que toutes les autres personnes qui avaient tenté de le chauffer. mais si le brun l'avait été, c'état parce que le blond ne l'avait pas rejeté. Pire, il l'avait encouragé. Le brun devait l'avoir senti se détendre sous ses doigts, et puis ses légers soupirs n'avaient pas été pour rien non plus.

Il commanda une nouvelle vodka. Il n'était plus à une ou deux près. Au pire du pire oublier ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il poussa un léger gémissement de rage alors qu'il repensait aux sensations que l'étudiant lui avait procuré. Ses mains étaient si ... Ca avait été tellement ... Oh putain de merde.

Il sentit une présence près de lui alors que la sensation familière d'un bras autour de ses épaules lui faisait lever la tête.

Teresa avait abandonné tas de muscles pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il eut un petit soupir et se força à lui sourire. Elle était toujours là pour lui, alors même que son copain était là. Copain qui était jaloux de leur relation apparemment, au vu des regards qu'il lui lançait, mais la jeune fille s'en foutait. Et lui aussi. Elle ne disait rien. De toute façon, il savait que s'il avait quoi que ce soit à dire, elle était là. Et elle savait que rien ne servait de le forcer, il finirait de toute façon par tous lui raconter, tôt ou tard. Il eut à nouveau un soupir.

Il lui raconterait tout demain. Juste qu'il ait le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste le temps qu'il se trouve une excuse plausible, aussi.

_Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre très spécial ... _


End file.
